Fantôme
by Lili76
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu, et Voldemort a été vaincu. La guerre est terminée, mais il y a eu beaucoup de pertes. Si la plupart des sorciers arrivent à aller de l'avant, George lui reste paralysé. Son jumeau lui manque beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Et si Fred Weasley devenait le nouveau fantôme de Gryffondor**  
**\- petits prompts à la pelle : « Combien de fois tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ? - S'excuser ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas vraiment désolé. » **  
**\- collection restreinte : la fanfic devra se dérouler dans un seul lieu**  
**\- thème challenge : 19. Quelque chose qui ne manque jamais de te faire sentir mieux**  
**\- défi des belles paroles : #15 La vie ce n'est pas seulement respirer, c'est avoir le souffle coupé (Alfred Hitchock)**  
**\- Collectionnez les pop : Ryuk - Son ennui : Écrire sur Mimi Geignarde ou sur un personnage qui s'ennuie**  
**\- défi fou : personnage – fred weasley**  
**\- prompt of the day : conférence**  
**\- challenge des maisons : cours d'appel**  
**\- répliques cultes : "Je reviendrai " Terminator**  
**\- 45 répliques de Hunger Games : " Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ? "**  
**\- vol de défi – défi des phrases en tout genre 256/ J'ai envie de casser quelque chose.**  
**\- vol de défi – le sais-tu - 1 : Les cendres de vos proches peuvent être transformées en encre qui pourra servir pour des tatouages.**  
**\- défis expressions et adages sorciers : Le chat est entré dans la cage aux lutins**  
**\- Retraçons Harry Potter - Créature Magique – Fantôme**

* * *

La bataille de Poudlard avait changé bien des choses pour beaucoup de monde.

En premier lieu, la guerre avait pris fin. De façon bien moins joyeuse, il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes. Des familles avaient été brisées.

C'était l'avis de George Weasley, que sa vie était brisée. Irrémédiablement brisée.

Il avait perdu son double, son jumeau. La seule personne au monde sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas vivre.

Alors qu'il serrait le corps de son frère dans ses bras, au milieu des gravats de ce qui avait été le hall de Poudlard, il ignorait les regards tristes et plein de pitié de ses amis et de sa famille. Il resta silencieux, parce qu'il ne voulait que hurler. Il en voulait au monde entier, parce que Fred était mort sans lui. C'était la première chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas ensemble.

Quelques heures plus tard, George ravala ses larmes et quitta Poudlard sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsque deux mois plus tard, George reçut un hibou provenant de Poudlard, il laissa le parchemin de côté, refusant de briser le cachet et de prendre connaissance du message. Penser à Poudlard était toujours aussi douloureux, il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

Le lendemain, un hibou de Poudlard était là. Pareil pour le surlendemain. Il tint une semaine complète avant de craquer en maugréant et d'ouvrir la lettre qui lui était adressée.

S'il s'attendait à des explications détaillées, il en fut pour ses frais. Minerva MacGonagall, nouvelle directrice, l'informait que sa présence était requise. Pestant et ronchonnant, George céda et partit pour Poudlard, essayant de ne pas penser à son frère.

En arrivant à l'école, il se crispa et ferma les yeux un long moment. Puis avec un soupir tremblant, il avança jusqu'aux portes du château. Il était décidé à écouter ce que Minerva McGonagall avait à lui dire, puis il partirait et cette fois-ci, définitivement.

En voyant ses parents et ses frères et soeurs dans le bureau de la directrice, George se tendit - il s'était éloigné de sa famille pour ne pas penser trop à Fred - et grogna.

\- J'ignorais que j'étais convoqué à une fichue conférence ! J'ai l'impression d'être l'accusé devant une cour d'appel !

Molly s'apprêtait à le réprimander, mais Arthur lui posa la main sur le bras pour la forcer à ne rien dire. George repoussa le pincement au coeur qui lui serra la poitrine, laissant le chagrin anesthésier sa culpabilité.

Ignorant les tensions dans la pièce, Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge en toussotant.

\- Je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à revenir de sitôt à Poudlard, mais il s'est produit quelque chose d'assez… inhabituel.

Arthur soupira d'un air fatigué en jetant un bref regard triste à George qui les ignorait.

\- Venez en au fait, Minerva. Je pense que nous avons tous à faire…

Minerva hocha la tête et eut un bref sourire.

\- Lorsqu'un drame se produit, il arrive que… Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer. Je risque d'être un peu brutale, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Un nouveau fantôme est apparu à Poudlard.

Molly hoqueta tandis que le reste des Weasley ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui se passait. Minerva soupira et fixa George.

\- Il semblerait que votre frère ait décidé de prolonger son séjour parmi nous.

Cette fois, George se figea, et blêmit. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement avant de finalement demander :

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Une quinzaine de jours. J'ai pris la décision d'attendre d'être certaine que ce ne soit pas… transitoire avant de vous contacter. Mais il semblerait que Fred soit prêt à passer son existence de fantôme à Poudlard.

George serra les poings et marmonna.

\- J'ai envie de casser quelque chose… Vous auriez dû m'appeler immédiatement ! S'il avait disparu j'aurais manqué une dernière occasion de parler à mon frère !

\- George…

Minerva leva une main pour faire taire les protestations de Molly.

\- Je suis désolée. Vous avez raison, j'aurais du vous appeler immédiatement.

George hocha la tête impatiemment.

\- Où est il ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, George Weasley courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Arrivé dans la tour Gryffondor il stoppa brusquement en regardant autour de lui.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un parla derrière lui.

\- Je te l'ai toujours dit Gred… "Je reviendrai". Et bien je suis revenu.

George se retourna brusquement en larmes et détailla le fantôme de son frère. Après un long moment, il le pointa du doigt, visiblement en colère.

\- Tu m'as abandonné Fred ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ça ne change rien… Je suis seul maintenant.

Le fantôme soupira et s'approcha de son frère.

\- Combien de fois tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ?

\- S'excuser ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas vraiment désolé.

George avait répondu d'une voix morne, les épaules basses.

Contre toute attende, Fred laissa échapper un ricanement amusé.

\- Crois moi ou non, cher frère, mais je n'ai pas vraiment voulu cette situation. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me retrouver sous ces gravats et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de tirer ma révérence aussi rapidement.

George soupira.

\- Je sais. Mais… Tu étais la seule chose qui me faisait toujours me sentir mieux. Sans toi…

\- Sans moi, tu vivras pour deux. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait ? "La vie ce n'est pas seulement respirer, c'est avoir le souffle coupé". C'est toujours valable George.

\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, Fred ?

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je m'ennuie. Terriblement. Être un fantôme n'est pas si amusant que nous le pensions quand nous étions élèves ici. Le temps est… terriblement long.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais fort heureusement, le chat est entré dans la cage aux lutins. Je compte bien aider Peeves à mettre un peu d'animation ici. Il ne sera pas dit que je serais un fantôme ennuyeux !

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, George laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Il se sentait plus léger d'un coup, même s'il était étrange de voir Fred sous forme de fantôme. Le fait de pouvoir parler de nouveau à son jumeau pansait les cicatrices de son cœur, et il avait l'impression que l'avenir était un peu moins sombre.

Fred sourit en regardant son jumeau.

\- Tu savais que ce bon vieux Nick Quasi-sans-tête a enfin été accepté dans son club ? Ils ont retenu sa candidature comme membre compte tenu de sa bravoure pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Apparemment ils ont estimé que même si sa tête était encore légèrement accrochée à son corps, il pouvait les rejoindre.

\- Oh. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour lui je suppose. Ça veut dire que… Gryffondor n'a plus de fantôme ?

Fred s'élança dans les airs autour de son frère, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Pas tout à fait. Tu as devant toi le nouveau représentant spectral de la noble maison Gryffondor.

George se mit à rire, en contemplant son frère avec tendresse.

\- Félicitations Forge. Tu vas faire des étincelles dans ce rôle !

Fred fit une profonde révérence, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Puis, il tournoya un instant devant George avant de s'immobiliser devant son jumeau.

\- Gred ? Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ?

George haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu poses réellement la question ? Bien entendu que je t'aime !

Fred s'approcha de son jumeau.

\- Alors rejoins moi !

Stupéfait, George se mit à tousser - s'étouffant de surprise - et secoua la tête effaré.

\- Qu…Quoi ? Tu veux que…

Fred fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir à Poudlard avec moi ?

\- Ici ? Mais…

Perplexe, Fred observa son frère attentivement. Puis comprenant d'un coup la méprise de son frère il secoua brusquement la tête.

\- Non ! Pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un fantôme toi aussi ! Je parlais que toi tu viennes travailler à Poudlard pour qu'on soit… ensemble. Comme avant. Tous les deux.

George sourit, soulagé. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, mais il n'avait pour autant pas forcément envie de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- S'ils veulent de moi… pourquoi pas.

\- J'ai déjà négocié auprès de notre chère directrice. Elle semble craindre que je devienne pire que Peeves si je n'ai pas mon frère adoré à portée de main…

Cette fois, George gloussa, avec l'impression que son cœur se réchauffait. Comme il l'avait souvent dit, Fred était le seul à avoir la capacité de le faire se sentir mieux. Quand son jumeau était à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Taquin, il fit un clin d'oeil à son frère.

\- A une seule condition.

\- Explique toi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu arrives à convaincre nos parents que tu veux être incinéré.

Fred plissa les yeux en observant son jumeau puis il éclata de rire.

\- Par Merlin ! Tu as décidé de faire ça ?

Ravi de voir que son jumeau le comprenait il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Parfaitement. J'ai trouvé le moyen de transformer les cendres d'un défunt en encre pour tatouage. Et je veux vraiment t'avoir dans la peau.

\- Tu es un génie ma très chère moitié. Considère que ton souhait est exaucé et prépare ta malle pour revenir à Poudlard. Gred et Forge sont de retour !


End file.
